Walk In The Park
by yaoimoonlighter
Summary: just a fluffy narutoxhinata


NARUHINA OREVER AND ALWAYS

"Hey Hinata!Wait up!" a brown haired man ran up. "H-huh? Oh…h-hi Kiba…what's up?" "Nuttin much how about you?" "Nothing really…" "HINATA-CHAN!" They heard as a blond blur tackled Hinata to the ground. "W-what?" "NARUTO? What the HELL do you think your doing over here? Hinata, you ok?" no answer. "GREEEAAATT now she's fainted! DAMN IT Naruto, can you just STOP doing that! "Oops…well, we'd better get her to the hospital…."

~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOSPITAL ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto, you really must stop doing this…this is the 3rd time this week, and I don't think it's that great on Hinata's health, either…" "I know Granny Tsunade, I know. I just can't help it! It's a force of habit for me…that's like…like…telling me not to eat RAMEN!" "But Naruto, think of Hinata's health! She can't keep this up much longer. You know that as well as I do. You need to stop being so childish! If you care for her THAT much, get up the courage to ask her out, and spare her the heart attacks, ok?" "O-ok. I'll try." Naruto said, looking down at his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YEAH! I'M GONNA GO OUT WITH HINATA-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!" but even as the words escaped Naruto's mouth, the doubt was still there. "You know what? I think I'll go and ask Iruka-sensei for advice…"

~~~~~~~~~~AT IRUKA'S HOUSE~~~~~~  
"Iruka-sensei? I need some help…" "Of course Naruto… what do you need?" "Um…well…. How do you ask a girl out?" "OH...THAT! Its ok naruto…so who is the lucky girl?" "Its Hinata-Chan…" "OH…..OK WELL…First you DO NOT GLOMP HER FROM BEHIND!" Iruka said giving naruto the Don't-try-to-lie-to-me-I'm-a-chunin-and you're-screwed-if-you-try-to-lie look. "Then ask her if she wants to eat with you it's a little hard but I know you'll do it…" "Iruka sensei that does NOT sound right…." "OK. Do you WANT my help or not?" "yes" naruto said in a small voice. "ok…lets try this… how would you ask her out?" "Um…hey Hinata lets go get some ramen together!" ".no! You'll make her faint! Try it more normal….like….hey Hinata I'm hungry…wanna go get some ramen? I have extra tickets! Make it sound normal!" "That….THAT'S PERFECT!" Naruto yelled jumping his old teacher. "Hey! Careful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY!HINATA-CHAN!" "Here we go!"Kiba whispered to Hinata. "How you doing?"Naruto said smiling. "Aren't you gonna pounce her?" "Nope…Iruka sensei really chewed me out for that earlier…" "O-ok…" Kiba mumbled staggering off. "Ok….I guess it's just you and me then! So…. What cha wanna do?" "U-u-umm…how bout we go for a walk?" "Shure!Believe it!" Hinata gave a soft giggle at that.

~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heh…it's beautiful out eh Hinata-Chan?" "H-huh? Y-yeah it is…" 'Naruto….how can I tell you I like you?' Hinata thought looking over at the blond boy. They were currently watching the sunset in the park. 'Maybe I should hold her hand…'naruto thought softly inching his hand closer to Hinata's when he saw Hinata shiver. He softly took off his jacket and draped it over hinata's shoulders. Hinata was so caught up in the sunset he didn't notice the blond boy slide off his jacket, she jumped when it slid around her shoulders. "N-naruto… you'll freeze!" "No I won't…not with you here…"Naruto said smiling. Hinata's eyes wondered down and looked over him. Now that he wasn't wearing his jacket she could see all of Naruto's muscles. 'DAMN! HE LOOKS HOT LIKE THAT!' Hinata thought looking him over again and again. "Hey…I'm hungry… wanna go get some ramen?"  
"Shure!"

~~~~~~~AT IRCHIRAKU RAMEN~~~~~~~~~~

"Heh heh heh! There you two go!" The old man said handing naruto and Hinata their ramen. "So… are you two on a date?" Hinata choked on her food… "I don't know…. We watched the sunset in the park…if that's a date…I need a dictionary…" naruto whined slamming his head on the table. "Well…not TECHNALLY….but…I guess it's just considered a night out… not unless you two ARE going out…" Hinata gagged again. "NO!" they both cried out blushing. "Heh…ok then this round's on the house… you better get you're girl home… her dad ill be wonderin…" "Alright… bye!" naruto called pulling Hinata out of the ramen bar. "Did he notice she was wearing his jacket?" the young lady said. "Heh…I think he did…" "HOW CUTE!" the woman said smiling. "Yeah…they'll be a good couple."

~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BRIDGE~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So… I guess this is where we split up for the night." naruto said taking his jacket back softly. "Yeah…I guess ill see you later…Bye…" Hinata said turning around to leave she got to the middle of the bridge before she was turned around. She felt Naruto's lips on her's…it felt wonderful. She softly moaned and slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto slid his arms around her waist, holding her still. They kept it up for a bit, holding each other, before naruto broke the kiss. "Naruto…" "Hinata…will you go out with me?" "Of course…forever and always…"


End file.
